New Beginnings
by TheNoblePersian
Summary: Tamina fights to remember her and Dastan's past while their relationship grows. Dastan's childhood comes into clearer focus.
1. Chapter 1

DASTAN-

The wedding was over. The alliance between Alamut and Persia was final. It was a rich and glorious day for Persia. But for me, I only felt sadness.

Tamina was now my wife, but we had no connection. The past that we shared was lost in time. Those memories were lost to her now. I was but a stranger to her.

I watched the sun set behind the distant sand dunes, wishing that I was free to roam the desert without any responsibilities. Servants bustled by, cleaning up from the wedding, and our honored guests walked by, retiring to their rooms for the night. All sets of eyes would glance at me and flit away just as quickly. The palace would overflow with gossip in the coming morning if I was not seen going to Tamina's rooms.

With a small sigh, I pushed myself away from the window, and made my way through the halls of the palace.

Tamina's maid was just leaving and held the door for me while bowing, her eyes never leaving the floor.

My eyes, on the other hand, were immediately drawn to Tamina. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing could or would ever compare to her.

She stood with her back to me, the golden light of the dying sun creating a dark silhouette, leaving me unable to see her face.

"Dastan," she acknowledged me in a sour tone, her back still to me. "Why have you come here?"

"Well, Princess, I was hoping to spare you some of the gossip-"

"Have you come to claim your bride?" she interrupted me. "You think you can take whatever you want, consequences be damned! No doubt it comes from being told since birth the world is yours, and actually believing it!"

Her words were so familiar, and the same anger at hearing them, even a second time, was just as strong.

"I wasn't born in a palace like you! I was born in the slums of Nasaf where I lived if I fought and I clawed for it," I replied.

The same conversation, only in a different life.

She was taken aback, her usually fiery words quieted by her shock. "Then how did you become a prince?"

"The king marched into the market one day and he – I don't know, he – he found me. He took me in. He gave me a family, he gave me a home."

She was silent for a moment, her face stunned. "Dastan," she said, "did you ever know your parents?"

"I have vague memories of my mother, but only her stories, and my aunt's opinions of my father."

Somehow, a connection formed between us. I could feel it, strained and almost nonexistent.

Her eyes were softer now as she looked at me, some of the ice gone from her gaze.

"Princess, I have not come to 'claim my bride' tonight, as you have put it, only to spare you the gossip of your servants. I knew that if I were to return to my own bedchambers, talk would be of a bad match come the morning. I must apologize for distressing you, and I will leave you now."

As I turned to leave out the window, she reached out an arm towards me. "Dastan," she said.

I looked at her. "Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Princess."

TAMINA-

Thank you? _Thank you? _ That's all I could say to the man I had just married on our wedding night after he had just come to keep gossip down and had risked his own safety to return to his own rooms via the _roof tops_. He hadn't even come to have his way with me.

I was wrong about him. I had thought that he had just wanted the new "Jewel of Persia" as a notch in his belt.

But he genuinely cared about me. I could tell by the way he acted towards me. His voice was always so gentle, his eyes so soft. Even when I knew I had angered him, implying that he was aloof.

Though in that instant, his words were so familiar. A strange sense of de ja vu had washed over me. As if the conversation had taken place before in a dream. Or a dream of a dream.

I struggled to remember for a while, but eventually let it go. It was late, the sky dark, the velvet sky littered with glittering diamond stars. My thoughts were slow, and of Dastan. I had so many questions for him, but I couldn't let my walls down yet. I couldn't trust him yet. He knew something of the dagger, and I was determined to get it from him.

I woke up to the sound of someone moving in my rooms. I was certain it was my maid and rolled over, groaning, burying my face from the bright sun streaming in through the windows.

"Tamina?" I heard that all too familiar voice say.

I sat bolt upright. "Dastan! What are you doing in here?"

"I had to sneak back in before it got light out, so I could be seen leaving your rooms as well," he laughed. "I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized.

"Yes, well, not the most preferable way to wake up," I retorted.

"Perhaps one day you won't mind it so much, Princess."

My heart nearly melted, yet I couldn't let him in. Not yet.

"Breakfast?" he asked, picking up an apple. He waited for a reply, but not getting one, he went on, "I am aware that this is not the most desired of situations for you. But since we are married, we could at least do our best to get to know each other."

"Well, it that is the case, may I ask a question of you, Dastan?"

"Of course. You are always welcome to ask anything of me, Princess."

His words were so sincere. It caught me off guard and my mask slipped a little. I knew he meant more than just asking a question. This man would do anything for me, were I to ask. I didn't know here such a powerful love of me came from, but it was within his heart nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "How did you get the dagger?"

"Well that's quite the story." He sat down on the end of my bed, his nearness making my heart beat faster. "One of the men of your temple, he tried to kill me. I didn't take so kindly to that. I ended up knocking him unconscious and discovering the dagger when Bis found me then. The fighting was over, but my battle had just begun."

I knew that his uncle had betrayed not only all of Persia, but his family as well. But that fight had lasted only minutes.

Once again, the feeling of a distant memory trying to fight its way to the surface came over me. I let it slide over me, trying in vain to remember what it was.

"Princess?" Dastan asked, concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

I came back to my surroundings. "Yes, just – nothing." I shook my head, and smiled up at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Prince of Persia, just love it to death.

I hope you enjoy this, please read and review! :3

TAMINA-

It had been days since Dastan had been in my room. I missed his presence as much as I resented it.

I didn't want to like him, or even… No, I wouldn't think that way. I couldn't let him close. Women were just thought of as bed warmers, possessions, and trophies.

He didn't like me; he was just tolerant of me. If I entertained any other thoughts, I knew it would only lead to heartbreak.

But I knew that deep down inside me, I hoped. I hoped for impossible things; love and happiness.

Happiness in an arranged marriage? Never.

He kept his distance from me, so I knew that he was uninterested in me. When we passed in the hallways, he would smile and greet me but that was it. At formal dinners, we would sit next to each other at the head table, but conversation was weak and strained.

I was in my room one night when things all changed.

He dropped in from one of the windows, surprising me as I brushed out my long hair.

"Tamina," he said, breathless from his climb. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I forgot about this earlier. It just occurred to me, and it's rather urgent."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"The temple, it's not pure anymore. One of the priests is corrupt!"

"Just why should I believe you? I've known the people of the temple all my life!"

He was hurt, but tried not to show it. "Princess, I would not lie about such a thing. You must believe me! He is a Hassassin in disguise!"

Again, that sense of knowing, but not quite remembering.

"I suppose if you are wrong, little harm will come of false accusations. I will address this matter in the morning. For now, Prince, would you be interested in a drink?" I asked, trying in any manner to keep this man in my bedchambers for as long as possible.

"Water, please," he said. He walked to a chair near the window and placed himself in it.

I poured two glasses of water and brought them to a small table next to his seat. I brought a stool over to his own spot, and perched on the top cushion.

Feeling quite nervous, I tried to start a conversation. "Have you been enjoying Alamut?"

What a terrible thing to ask! Could I be any more boring? It was a question a stranger asks of another!

Amusement dancing in his eyes, he replied, "A little bit, Princess. It would seem as though things are about to get better for me."

"How so?" I inquired.

"Well, it would seem you have lost your icy demeanor, and have actually initiated a conversation with me!"

A smile flashed across my face before I feigned hurt. "Oh, Prince Dastan, you thought my heart to be an icy stone?"

He laughed heartily, a sound that I decided that I would want to hear again. I wanted to be the cause of such laughter.

"Princess, I would never believe that. Not for a moment." His eyes turned serious again. Some dark thought clouding his mind.

"Dastan? What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, his bright smile returning to his face, but not reaching his eyes.

I left it at that, not feeling brave enough to pursue the issue further.

"Tamina, I feel that – oh I don't know. I feel that we should spend more time together. Just sitting with you at dinner seems so distant. I want to be able to see you when others aren't always watching and talking."

His eyes were almost pleading with me. He was so unsure of himself, and I found that the most endearing thing of all.

"More nights like these?" I asked.

His breath came out in a woosh, he must have been holding it, and he said, "Yes."

"So, my Prince, you have come into my rooms uninvited. Because that is the case, you must do as I command."

He looked a bit alarmed yet he said, "Alright. Tell me, what is it you wish?"

I pondered my options for a minute then finally decided. "Tell me, Lion of Persia, who was it that raised you?"

He smiled and began. "I mostly raised myself. Bis and I would run wild in the streets. He was likely to steal anything he could touch. But I would take any odd job at all to make a coin. It wasn't in me to take from those who worked so hard every day. Though, I must admit, I had to stoop to it every so often, just so as not to starve.

"But before those days, I lived with my mother's sister, Fahima. She had five of her own children, and not nearly enough food for us all. I knew when she took me in that she only did so because my mother had just died and she took pity on me.

"She ran a tight household. None of the children were allowed out after dark. Even though we lived in the slums, she did her best to keep the small house the cleanest on the block.

"Things got worse, though. Her husband lost his job, and that's when I left. I knew she was close to throwing me out." He laughed. "I was never listening to her. I was always dirty and running off with Bis. She thought I was bad for her children, too. Encouraging them to join me in my adventures."

"What of your parents?" I asked, captured by his story.

"My mother, she was a free spirit. She died when I was about six. So I barely remember her. The night she died, I remember this clearest of all. She had been out for most of the night. I had waited up for her to return to our tiny little room that we rented. She was so drunk, it was a miracle she could walk, and even more that she had got home.

"She was yelling and throwing things, telling me that I would never be anything. If only she could see me now. Anyway, she left again, though I tried with all my might to stop her.

"She was found the next morning dead in the gutter."

"Oh, Dastan. That's awful. I'm so sorry!"

"It's well in the past now, Tamina. Don't worry over it. I assure you that I have moved on from that tragedy."

I put my hand over his, and he gave me the warmest of smiles. "Thank you," he said.

"Tell me something more, Dastan. Something to put a smile on your face."

He settled back into his chair and began once again. "My father, although I never knew him personally, I feel in my heart that he was a great man.

"My mother would always tell me stories about him. How charming he was, and how different he could be. She said that that's what set him apart from all the other men in Nasaf.

"She said that he had the palest skin she had ever seen, and the strangest eyes. My eyes are the same as his. He claimed to be a traveler, from somewhere far to the north and west. Said he had come looking for a new life. A new beginning of sorts.

"My parents never married, meaning I am a bastard," he laughed once again. "My aunt didn't like him. She said it was wrong for him to do that to my mother. Said he turned her world upside down and that she was never the same afterwards. Of course she couldn't be, for she was expecting a child, and he had left for parts unknown.

"It was after my birth that my mother let herself go. Losing herself to the wine most nights. Oh there I've gone again with the story of my mother." He smiled at me, still holding my hand.

"Princess, tonight has been wonderful, but it has gotten rather late, and I can see that you are in need of rest. Goodnight."

And with his quiet ease, he left the same way he had come in.

I went to sleep with my hand tingling from the memory of his touch, and thoughts of him dancing through my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Prince of Persia; I just wish I owned it all! :D

PLEASE read and REVIEW. I really do appreciate your time! :3 Sorry for the wait!

TAMINA-

During the days, Dastan would take me on walks in the gardens and around the palace, but it was always night when we really could talk to each other.

It was a night beginning like any other that things changed for me. That night changed things for us both.

He dropped in through my window, like always, and said, "Princess, I have something wonderful to show you." He also had the biggest smile on his face.

I caught the smile on my own face, laughter filling my words as I asked, "Well, what is it?"

"First, you must promise me something."

"Anything."

"You are not allowed to change your mind once you agree to this," he warned. I nodded. "Will you promise to follow me anywhere tonight?"

"Yes," I said, sealing my fate.

Anticipation and excitement coiled in my stomach, a feeling that was so unusual in my pampered life.

"Tonight, we are going on an adventure. And I promise to you that the truth will be known."

His words were so cryptic. My thoughts immediately jumped to that of the dagger. I was still holding on to my suspicions of the full extent of his knowledge.

He pulled me into his arms, our faces near inches apart. Yet the distance seemed to be miles. I wanted our skin to touch, our lips to meet.

"Hold on," he said to me.

He had rigged a rope outside my window, so we could safely leave.

I had noticed how muscular he was before, but it was one thing to see and another to be holding my own body so close to his. To feel all of his muscles strain as he carefully lowered us to the ground.

When our feet touched the hard packed dirt, he let go of me. I shivered at the feeling of sudden loss. I needed to be in contact with him, so I took his hand.

He looked at me, surprised, then the most beautiful smile spread across his face. "Princess," he whispered.

He led me through the dark streets, the bright moon guiding our steps. After a bit of walking, we stopped at a well.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. "Of course, the wells of Alamut are famed for their clean, cold water," he laughed, a joke I didn't quite understand.

And then it hit me. A sudden punch in the gut.

"I said that!" I exclaimed.

"Tamina," he breathed, excitement bright in his eyes.

It started out as a trickle, and then a great tidal wave struck me. I staggered under the weight of it, and Dastan caught me.

Tension ran in his body, he was so worried for me, all of his nerves tight as a bow string, ready to act, to run, to do anything that would help.

My breath came in gasps as I watched another lifetime flash before my eyes. Everything made sense. The Hassassins, the dagger, Dastan's uncle, and Dastan's own change of ways.

When it was over, a wave of horror washed over me, and my stomach dropped to my feet. I looked at Dastan and whispered, "The Hassassin.

"Dastan," I said. He looked at me, his blue eyes holding my own and stealing my breath. "You were right. About the Hassassin."

"I know. You never did tell me how that went over. Did you ever deal with him?" he asked.

"No. I didn't," I whispered. "I didn't believe you."

Our eyes locked, fear in mine, and determination in his.

"He must be dealt with. Tonight," he said.

"But how? Dastan, we can't just go and kill him –"

"You leave that to me. I want you to go and stay in your room. You must promise me this, Princess," his voice was grim.

Dread filled my stomach and weighed my heart down. "Dastan," I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes.

He grabbed my hand, and we took off for the palace, our pace much faster. He didn't even bother with the rope this time, taking me up the front steps.

I wanted to laugh at the look of surprise on the guards' faces when they saw the Princess and her new husband charging up the steps at them, having never even left the palace to their knowledge.

"No time for explanations!" Dastan shouted when one of them tried to block our way. He shoved past the dumbstruck guard, and we ran down the halls.

He pulled me into a door way, into his own bed chambers.

"We have only until dawn," he panted. "Do you know where he will be tonight?"

"He should be on temple duty tonight," I said. "The moon is full, so they should all be there."

"Damn," he cursed. "So be it. Tamina, I need you to help me suit up. I need my armor from the chest by the window. Oh, and my swords."

He stripped off his shirt, and took the leather armor I offered him. When he was all suited up, and ready to kill, he looked exactly like he had the first time I had met him, before the sands had been released.

"Tamina." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I lov – "

I cut him off with a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers entwined themselves in his wild hair.

I pulled my face away and whispered, "I love you, too, Dastan."

He looked at me then pulled away, leaving the room so quickly, taking my heart with him.

"Be safe," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own Prince of Persia.

Please read and review :3

DASTAN –

I made my way up to the temple, the full moon sharply illuminating the world around me. Luckily that meant deep shadows. Shadows that made it quite easy for me to hide in.

I knew that if I was seen, that too many questions would be asked. Prince though I was, sneaking around in the dark with my battle gear on would spell disaster for Tamina and the temple.

I could hear voices, and I knew that somehow I would have to lure the Hassassin out. I wouldn't be able to kill him in front of all the temple priests and priestesses.

Pieces of the conversation drifted to my ears.

"…need to get that….should be here in the city…"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on end. I did not like the tone of the conversation. I had no evidence to make it bad, but my instincts screamed.

Another hushed voice, "…we really do need that….. The dagger will be…"

The first voice, "Let's go…need to send word ahead…"

I pulled away from the door way just in time as two men walked out the door, presumably the very men having a conversation about the dagger.

I was still hidden in shadow when one turned to look behind to see if anyone was following.

It was him. The Hassassin.

I danced from shadow to shadow, all my senses open and alert to everything, but focused on the dark pair in front of me. I watched their every step, watched their every movement.

Their path took them to a small square out in the lower town. Still hidden, I watched as they met another figure.

They conversed for a minute, then, the newest figure led them down a side alley. I followed, keeping my distance.

They went in to a dark shop, leaving me in the outside world.

I had to get in. I had to find out what the meeting was about.

I made a quick decision to get up on the rooftops, and to somehow get in to the upper floors of the shop from a window.

I climbed the back of the shop; the cold stone was abrasive against my hands in the desert night.

I crouched on the roof, trying to formulate a plan. I absolutely _had_ to kill the Hassassin tonight. There was no question about it.

I don't know what made me so sure of that action, but I was following my instincts.

I dropped down to an open window on one side of the shop, pulled myself in through the small opening to find myself in an empty bedroom.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I started opening drawers, with no clue of what I would find, or what I was even looking for, but looking nonetheless.

I pulled open the drawer to the table beside the bed, and a book was there. Just a book. It was dark and leather bound.

My suspicions were aroused. Most commoners could not even read, let alone possessed enough money for a book. A fine leather bound book at that.

I picked it up. My fingers traced the metal clasps, none of the shapes were familiar to me.

I was just standing there when the sound of voices came closer and closer, louder and louder, and the sounds of footsteps up the stairs reached my ears.

I looked around, frantic for any place to hide. The bed was much too short for me to fit under it. There was no closet, leaving my only option to be out the window.

I didn't jump, just lowered myself out, hanging from the small ledge beneath the open window.

A man's voice said, "I thought I heard something in here. Look out the window, look for anyone at all. Rooftops, alleys, anywhere near here."

Footsteps neared the window, and my heart raced. Its beat was as loud as a drum, and I feared that they could hear it.

Then, the Hassassin stuck his head out the window and looked around. He scanned everywhere, except directly down.

He was pulling his head in the window, then he paused, and to my complete horror, he did look straight down. Directly into my eyes.

"Hello, Prince Dastan," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia. **

**I hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review! Thank you for your time! :3**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**TAMINA-**

Worry was heavy on my heart. It had been an hour or so now, and Dastan hadn't returned. I feared the worst.

For what seemed an eternity I had paced, wearing down the beautiful rugs on my bedchamber floors. I tried to calm myself by sewing, but all I could do was pace – and worry.

My maid, Niloufer, must have heard my movements, and entered my room.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"May I bring you some tea to help soothe you this night?"

My shoulders slumped. My own worries were causing others to worry over me.

"Yes, thank you," I assented.

She left the room quietly, and I sat down on my bed.

What had become of Dastan?

**DASTAN-**

_Tamina,_ I thought.

My head throbbed. The Hassassin had not been gentle when he hauled me up through the window. I hadn't even had time to drop to the street below, he moved with such lightning speed.

I didn't know where I was, but I knew what had happened before I had been knocked over my head.

The book still rested against my chest inside my armor. I remembered that to seem important when I had picked it up. I needed to get back to the palace and Tamina; she would be worrying about me, even if she would never admit it.

I listened for any sound, my ears straining in the quiet.

It was silent.

I attempted to stand up, but I was held down by ropes bound to my hands and ankles. I struggled, fruitlessly, only to hit my head against a wall.

A warm feeling trickled down my face gathering on my lips and dripping off my chin.

Blood.

Suddenly, a bright light from a door way as the Hassassin opened a door.

"Dastan," he hissed. "Dastan, what are you doing, sneaking about at night? Not quite the princeliest of activities."

"I could ask the same of you," I spat out.

"You have something of mine," he said, wasting no time.

"Do I?"

"Yes, now hand it over."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," I lied.

The book.

He picked me up and pulled me out into a narrow hallway, only to drop me again in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

I looked up at him, "You must tell me more, if I am to help you find this object of yours. What is it?"

He crouched down, his face inches from mine, his flat black eyes looking into mine, unforgiving and cold.

"I think you know exactly what it is. You can cooperate, or I can make this much more difficult for you."

I looked at him with what I imagined to be the blankest expression on my face.

His face then twisted into a mask of anger, and he straightened up, all intentions of my ill-being in his body language.

A brutal blow to my back was delivered by his foot, knocking the wind out of me.

I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest, a plan beginning to form in my head.

**TAMINA-**

Niloufer entered my bedchambers again, steaming cup of tea in hand. Setting it down on a table, she proceeded to leave again.

"Niloufer?" I asked, uncertain and off balance.

"My Lady?"

"No, never mind. You may go."

She took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Why had I almost asked her to stay? Was it for anything to keep my mind from wandering to dark thoughts of Dastan's fate? Perhaps.

I began to pace again, needing to act. Needing to be of any use.

A course of action began to form in my head, and I left my rooms, steaming cup of tea still sitting on the table.

**DASTAN-**

The Hassassin continued his assault of my back, keeping my breath short, and the pain constant.

While he kicked, I worked on untying the ropes around my ankles, loosening the knot bit by bit. If I could get my feet free, I would be able to run, but not fight.

The rough rope burned my wrists as I worked on the shackles around my ankles.

My ankles were finally free. The Hassassin was shouting something, but my focus was elsewhere. My wrists were harder work to free, the angles awkward for me to reach the knots. When they were loose enough for me to slip my hands through, I pulled the rope off, waiting for the opportune moment to spring up and run.

The Hassassin paused in his attack. I didn't wait to discover the reason for his stopping; I sprung up from my position on the ground, leaving the Hassassin behind as I went through the first door I saw.

The room it led in to had only one window, a small one, yet my only hope for escape.

Leaping from the window and landing on the roof of the next building over, a wave of excitement came across me. The thrill of being chased, with death or serious injury a possible outcome. The sheer joy to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop.

The Hassassin exploded out the window behind me, wielding a blade in one hand and a horrid expression on his face.

The chase ensued, me always ahead, but not by much.

The full moon was my beacon, a lantern hanging above the palace far up on the hill.

Roof top after roof top, and the Hassassin still trailed behind me.

Coming to a point where it would be difficult to go on, tired and bruised as I was, I turned on the Hassassin.

"What shall it be, Hassassin?" I asked.

His eyebrows shot up. "You know me for what I am?"

"Do not think you can fool me," I said, trying to distract him with words as I positioned myself in a way that would make it difficult to attack without placing himself at risk.

"I suppose that there is no reason to keep you alive now," he said, almost impassively, so different from his earlier rage.

He swung his blade in an arc above his head, I rolled and turned, popping up behind him.

His next swing I blocked on my arm guard, jarring my arm and causing it to go numb, sending a shock wave through my body.

Grimacing, I took ahold of his sword arm as he tried to bear his weight down on me.

I was able to pop the sword from his grip, a silvery ribbon arcing through the air that landed feet from where we grappled.

He punched at my face, my hand instinctively blocking and twisting his arm behind his back. Popping my knee cap into the back of his knee, forcing it to buckle, I dragged him to the ground.

Leaving him tangled in his own limbs, I lunged for the sword.

**TAMINA-**

I had to find a way out of the palace, and quickly. Dastan would have taken to the rooftops, so I would have to find a way to get above the streets as well.

I found myself at Dastan's door, letting myself into his dark bedchambers.

Opening one of the many chests within the room, pulling out dark clothes to conceal myself in.

Garbed in his clothing, and miraculously on the city streets after a careful climb from his windows, I looked around before ducking into a side alley.

I wandered side streets for what felt like hours, dancing from shadow to shadow.

A sick sounding thud came from behind me. I whirled around, only to find a body, eyes still open, staring up at the starry sky.

I repressed a scream, biting my lip, while my stomach threatened to expel its contents.

I looked up to see where the body had fallen from, to see Dastan's face looking down at mine.

He jumped down from the roof, landing a small distance from me.

He must not have recognized me, for he brandished his sword, ready to strike me down.

"Dastan," I squeaked.

"Tamina?" he asked, bewildered.

He dropped his sword to the ground, and rushed at me, sweeping me up in his arms.

"Oh, Princess, I thought I would be lost from this world tonight," he confided into my hair. He chuckled, then said, "Where did you get such outlandish clothes?"

"They happen to be yours," I replied.

This made him laugh harder. "Let's go back to the palace," he suggested.

Back in his bedchambers, I noticed his injuries. He looked much worse in the dim light of the palace than the harsh and shadowy light the moon cast down.

When he removed his armor, I gasped at the terrible bruises on his back, cringing at the thought of what he must have endured.

"Dastan, you need a healer," I said, trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

"Not tonight, Princess. Too many questions. They can wait for tomorrow. It has been too long of a night. We will address all other matters in the morning. For now – " he abruptly pulled me into his arms, kissing me with so much passion, and even love.

"I love you," he said, his voice rough and low.

His hands tangled themselves in my hair, and traced lines of fire down my back as he pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapping around my waist.

He kissed me again, this time sweeter than anything I could ever fathom.

My heart picked up in speed as he led me to the bed, fear mixed with expectation at the hunger in his eyes.

He had his arm draped over my body, a smile on his face. His eyelids drooped, and he looked utterly happy. My own heart was a mirror for his expressions.

"I love you," he murmured, as sleep carried him away.

"I love you, too, Dastan."

I sighed with contentment and let sleep claim me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Prince of Persia**

**I really enjoyed writing this for you guys! Please read and review! Thank you so much! :3**

_**Several months later…**_

**TAMINA-**

I was watching the sun set over the distant dunes when Dastan came up behind me and wrapped his arms over my swollen belly.

Our child was growing within me, each day giving me new wonders and frustrations. I loved this unknown person as much as I loved Dastan.

It was thanks to Dastan that Alamut had been saved once again. The leather book he had collected held plans of a conspiracy. It detailed all the Hassassins and their plans for attack after Nizam's own attack with the Persian army.

Those betrayals seemed so long ago, and so distant from my world then.

I leaned back against my husband, relieved to have him bear some of my weight. I turned my head, half facing him, and asked, "Will you be disappointed if it's not a boy?"

He turned me to look me square in the eye, and said, "Tamina, regardless if it is a boy of a girl, I will love our child with all of my heart. We are a family now."

He embraced me, and said into my ear, "This is our new beginning."

** Thank you so much for reading! :3 Please tell me your thoughts about this story, and my writing!**


End file.
